Incomplete
by Irken Mistress
Summary: When Kikyou finds a way to steal the better half of her soul that rests in Kagome, InuYasha trully is forced to choose between the two he is caught between. InuxKag or InuxKik? FiNiSHED!
1. Reuniting

**I. Reuniting**

Everything was over. No battle to be won, no one to loose anymore. Everything was just there. No challenge to overcome, no enemy to rid, but everything was at peace. Or so it had seemed in Kagome Higurashi's mind for the time being, seeing that Narraku had finally been defeated by her own self and four others.

Her mind focused on anything but that at the time being, Kagome lay in bed on a Saturday morning – almost afternoon – without being awoken or annoyed by anyone. All though, she sort of missed hearing his voice in an annoyed tone telling her to come back to the feudal era, constantly remind her it was all her fault that the jewel fragments were scattered everywhere.

And now since there was no meaning to go back to the feudal era…it just seemed like he didn't need her anymore. At least to Kagome. So lately, she just hadn't gone back through the well at her family's shrine. InuYasha didn't seem to need her…otherwise he'd come back for her wouldn't he? If he really needed her…if he wanted to see her…to be with her. Apparently this thought hadn't passed through his mind though, otherwise, Kagome thought he might be at her bedside waiting for her to get up. Better yet wake her up. He couldn't have thought of seeing her…

Of course, this is what Kagome thought.

Rolling over on her side, the fifteen year old fluttered open her eyes, only have the sun snap them shut again. Kagome gave a bit of a grunt of having been awoken by the glare through the window at what seemed to be much to early on a weekend. Let alone a summer weekend. But then again, she wanted to get something done…something – well, someone - she had been thinking about long time. In fact, for the past month. It had been worrying her that something was wrong…maybe with her…maybe with the other. 

Kagome rolled on her back, her eyes resting on the ceiling above her where there were seemingly thousand of dots sealed to it. _'I've got to do something…today. I just can't take it any longer, thinking about him and not taking any action….'_ She thought to herself. Kagome closed her eyes and nodded, putting her hands behind her head, opening her eyes again. "I've gotta take charge and see all of them again. Even if they don't want to see me."

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed after pulling the covers off of her, Kagome opened her closet, a broad smile of confidence on her face. She pulled out the pieces of clothing she had banished for the summer and decided to pull them on – her school uniform. It was almost routine that she wore whenever passing through the well, and she felt, well, just not so right without it on.

After pulling on her socks, Kagome ran to the stairs, a smile still on her face as she picked up yet another thing she had abandoned – the yellow backpack that had so often been filled with ramen. She ran downstairs to the kitchen where she already saw her family had sat down for – to her surprise – lunch.

"Ano…how late is it?" Kagome said, tilting her head a bit.

"Where are you going, neechan?" came Souta's innocent voice from the far end of the table.

Kagome straightened up, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. Then while she was at it, began using her hand as an improvised comb. "I'm going to see InuYasha."

"Well, isn't it about time?" came her Mama's voice.

"Hai. It is." Kagome answered. "I don't know when I'll be back." She said sitting the backpack down and opening a cabinet to reveal her ramen she never got around to using. She grabbed a few bowls and shoved them in the backpack. "But I'll take my time if it's all right." She continued, reaching for the first aid kit off the counter.

"It's fine, Kagome." Her Mama approved with a smile.

"Arigato…" Kagome muttered back as she toyed with the zipper that seemed a bit broken. "Ano, where's grandpa?"

"He's out slept you." Kagome pulled the zipper a little further, it still jamming.

"Oh." Kagome pulled the zipper hard, finally succeeding in shutting her pack. She gave a satisfied smirk at the zipper before turning back to her Mama. "Well, I'm off!" she continued, swinging the backpack over her shoulder with a smile. "Sayanora, Mama. Souta-kun."

Before anyone could say goodbye back, Kagome was out the door, putting on her left shoe, followed in record time by her right. Finally filled with confidence and a new somehow generated enthusiasm, Kagome ran to the well at her shrine.

She swung open the door with both hands, only to find someone was already inside…

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed, leaping back quickly.

"Oh shut up! You could've knocked!"

"It's my shrine, Inu-" Kagome stopped, realizing just who she was talking to. Relieved he actually did want to see her, she flew into his arms, embracing him tightly. "InuYasha! I was just coming to see you! I was just worried that you all didn't want me back since the jewel shards were all-"

"Baka." Came the complaining voice that was so familiar. Kagome thought it might have been music to her ears, but, really, it was disappointing, seeing that was all he could say. She dropped her embrace immediately and crossed her arms.

"Osuwari."

"Damn it, Kagome!"

"Well you deserved it if all you could say to me was 'baka' after not seeing you for several weeks! Just because I have to go on about what I was worried about doesn't mean- "

"I wasn't calling you a baka about that!" he fought back, pushing himself out of the ground. "I meant that you thought I didn't want to see you!"

"…oh."

InuYasha stood up, giving her a glare and receiving one right back. This was soon interrupted by a smile from Kagome. "Oh, come on. I wanna see everyone!" she said cheerfully. "And plus." She took the backpack off her shoulder. "I brought something you like!" Kagome said giving the backpack a pat.

"Give –"

"Fetch!" Kagome said with a laugh, throwing it in the well and jumping in after it.

"Stupid girl." InuYasha sighed as he jumped in the well after Kagome, trying desperately to hide that he really was genuinely happy she had missed him. Since, well, he thought she might have showed up if she really missed them. But she never came. He had contemplated that maybe she felt like she wasn't needed since Narraku was dead, or that all the jewel shards had been gathered and she wasn't of any assistance.

Of course, that was just what InuYasha thought.

----------------------------  
Booo, introductory chapter. I know, right? Well, it's 2:10 in the morning. It's going to get better, ok! Tehe. R&R please. Things will certainly speed up and be much better written by chapter two.


	2. How Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha gosh darnit. So don't remind me. -.-''  
-------------------------

**II. How Unexpected**

After much fumbling climbing up the well - since InuYasha had stolen her backpack for obvious reasons involving ramen – Kagome finally reached the top of it, pulling herself up to the sunlit feudal era. Swinging her legs over and pulling the edge of her skirt down a bit, she gave a smile and a sigh of relief. 

"Kagome-chan!"

"Shippou-chan?"

Sure enough, a small fox demon had already leapt into her arms, giving her a small embrace. Kagome put her arms around him as well, standing up only to see two other familiar faces standing beside each other, joy on their faces.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama…!" Kagome exclaimed, a broad smile on her face as she ran up to the twosome, ignoring InuYasha who had already been digging through the bag, seemingly scavenging for ramen without saying another word to her. 

"Kagome, how are you…?" Sango responded to her, her voice filled with excitement. "I havn't seen you in so long!" she continued, wrapping her arms around her old friend, pulling her into a tight embrace. Luckily, Shippou was smart enough to hop down by then, knowing it wouldn't have been comfortable to be in the hug of two females who hadn't seen each other in a while.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" Kagome answered giving her a hug back. 

"Well, very well…a lot has been going on…"

"Such as?"

Sango broke apart from Kagome, looking back at Miroku for a brief moment. She then opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a rude ignorant voice.

"OI! Kagome! Did you bring anything good?" InuYasha yelled at her, shutting the backpack shut.

"I haven't been buying anything for you, seeing as you haven't talked to me in so long! So sorry if there's nothing you like!" Kagome fought back, fists at her side. "Don't you have any manners? Sango was about to tell me-"

"About her and Miroku? That's old."

Kagome whipped around to look at Sango, then to Miroku, her eyes wide. "You…you…what…" she stuttered, raising an eyebrow as she looked back to Sango. She gave her a friendly smile and moved her hand to her stomach. Kagome's jaw dropped and she let out a small shriek of delight. InuYasha rolled his eyes impatiently.

"How long?"

"Several months."

"No way!"

Sango gave a small laugh at Kagome's amusement. "It is a bit of a shock isn't?"

"I'm just wondering how…" Kagome started, looking at Miroku.

"I don't feel like explaining the process, Kagome-chan." Miroku started with a sarcastic smile at her.

"No, I don't mean like-"

"I know what you mean. No need to explain." Sango shot him a glare, then turned back to Kagome.

"Eh, there's little ears here if you haven't noticed." Kagome said, a blush across her face as she looked at Shippou, who seemed basically clueless to everything that happened between now and when this whole conversation had started. "We can talk later, Sango-chan," Kagome said in a bit of whisper with a wink. "because apparently, I've been gone too long."

By this time, InuYasha had basically given up on finding anything good in Kagome's backpack, shooting her a glare that Miroku noticed. "Quit acting like you didn't miss her." Miroku shot at him.

"He's the one who insisted on getting you back. He just never did anything." Shippou said, looking at Kagome, who picked him up. 

"Keh."

"He just loves you too much to say he missed you." Shippou once again implied. Both Kagome and InuYasha avoided each other's eyes at this comment. A shade of red fell across Kagome's face. And then another thought hit her hard and fast.

_'Maybe he didn't come back because of Kikyou…maybe he's with her and Shippou's just saying that to make me feel better…he's so young anyways…he wouldn't know any better…'  
_

Kagome's face fell, and so did all the joyfulness she had carried through the well. She brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and put on a soft smile. 

_'What if he really doesn't want me here…?'_

Maybe everything he said back at the shrine about wanting to see her was a showShe looked to InuYasha, who gave a bored stare, obviously pissed off that she hadn't brought any food he enjoyed. Kagome blinked and looked at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She shook her head and blinked her eyes hard.

"Anou…guys? I think I'm going to take a walk. That's all right isn't it?" Kagome said softly. InuYasha's ears perked up at this.

"Of course, Kagome-chan. Just don't take long, we have so much catching up to do." Sango said cheerfully, obviously not seeing anything was wrong with Kagome.

"Oh, right, I won't."

InuYasha looked at her from the corner of his eye, thoroughly curious why all of a sudden her attitude changed drastically. His heart gave a lunge, and he prayed it wasn't something he had said or done…but a gut feeling told him it was. Then again, maybe she just needed time alone.

Kagome looked from Sango to InuYasha, tilting her head to the side in contemplation. Now that she had thought of that theory, it just seemed like everything fell into place – why he hadn't come back for her was because of Kikyou. She sighed and gave a short wave to the threesome who seemed to care she was leaving. 

Turning on her back, Kagome headed into the outskirts of the forest, thoughts heavily weighed on her mind. She sighed and shook her head, feeling tears come back into her eyes. She shook her head and began to think about everything…how everything seemed to make sense now.

_'I just still can't believe it…I wish he had have told me rather than keep it…I mean, he hasn't said anything, but I could almost bet they are back together…he thinks about her so much and hasn't come back for me. Just why I didn't realize it sooner I don't really know.' _

Kagome's feet brushed some leaves that had fallen with a soft rustling noise. She looked down at the ground, before all of a sudden, something wisped by her face, leaving an icy cold feeling on her cheek. Abruptly looking up, Kagome looked behind her to see is anyone was there. Convincing herself it was just wind, she walked on, looking ahead and deciding to be more alert.

Then it happened again, on both sides, but repetitively, and faster. Kagome looked closely to see what it was…and it turned out to be long, and a pale sick green color…with a hint of red coming by as well. Kagome's eyes widened as she made out what wisped by her face, and one thought came to mind.

"Kikyou…" she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes. Kikyou." Came a cold voice from behind her. Kagome felt her stomach drop and she gave a quick gasp for breath as she turned around quickly to face who she didn't want to see. Who she had just grown mad at for keeping InuYasha away from her.

"Kik-"

"Kagome." She said simply, her black hair down, drapped over her shoulders as she stood in her priestess garb, her eyes seeming to have shards of ice in them. Her gaze was more cold, more tired than ever. More hungering for her to be gone almost…

"Kikyou, why…? What ha-" Kagome started, fear in her eyes as she looked into Kikyou's.

"What do you mean why? Foolish girl." She said softly, taking such care to make her feel diminished. She narrowed her eyes, still keeping contact with Kagome. Then quickly, sharply, Kagome felt something gently close around her wrists. The grip grew tighter, more uncomfortable…

"Kikyou, what are you-"

"Surely, you must have not forgotten my wish to be with InuYasha."

"Of course I haven't it's one of the things we have-"

"In common. Yes, I know." Kikyou moved her head forward about and inch. At the same time, Kagome felt her arms being brought up. Kikyou then smiled grimly, and Kagome felt a tingly feeling before being thrust against the nearest tree behind her.

"What are you doing, Kikyou!" Kagome exclaimed as Kikyou began to step toward her.

"Taking back what was mine in the first place." She responded, now placing her hands on Kagome's wrists, were almost her entire body was completely under Kikyou's control. Once again, Kagome gave her a fearful stare.

"Kikyou, you can't mean…"

"Yes, I'm taking back the half of my soul you possess."

Kagome froze a moment, completely unsure. Kikyou couldn't steal her soul if she was alive, could she? She'd have to be…

"Kikyou, are you going to kill me?" Kagome asked softly.

"No."

"Then how are you-"

"I've grown a bit stronger in the time that you've been gone. You doubt me, do you not?" Kagome felt a hand around her neck, although there wasn't one, just the feeling. Her entire body was beginning to feel cold…like ice. Her eyes began to cloud over, her vision blurred. Then the feeling dropped as the grip did.

Kagome let out a desperate gasp for breath, helpless and terrified of the situation at hand.

"Weak."

"So then…how…"

"I have found other ways to return what is mine to me besides killing you. I don't believe in harming InuYasha's heart that much."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't, as Kikyou had placed her lips on hers. Kagome's body felt colder than ever, as though she was freezing to death, starting at her feet. The warmth was leaving her body, her soul was leaving her body. Kagome felt her eyes grow heavy and hard to hold open. The cold began to spread to her chest, warmth only remaining in her neck.

_'No…no…'_

Finally, warmth was almost gone from her body, and feeling the last of it leave her lips, Kikyou broke apart from her. Kagome gave a hopeless last breath, and closed her eyes in pain in before having her legs give way and keeling over to the right, hitting the ground – which was the last thing she felt.

Kikyou smirked down at her. "No, your not dead. Just a lifeless shell. And I shall not return this half of your soul to you. The cold you felt…I have been that way too long. It's time I felt warmth spread through my bones…my flesh." She spoke to the lifeless body.

And then, turning on her heel and not giving another thought to what she had done…Kikyou fled.

--------------------------------------------  
Whooohoo! Much longer, and hopefully better written! Or was it? Tell me! R&R!


	3. Darker Shades of Night

Disclaimer: Waaahaa! Why do you people insist on reminding me I do not own InuYasha or any part of it!  
-------------------------------

**III. Darker Shades of Night**

It was beginning to grow dark, and Kagome still hadn't returned to where the foursome waiting for her, sitting very impatiently. InuYasha had grown restless and annoyed, and Shippou was sleeping in Sango's lap as she stroked the hair on his small forehead, giving a sigh.

Miroku was standing up, his back against the same tree Sango had her back against, except sitting down. Anticipation was filling the air, along with worry for Kagome and when she was going to return. Shippou of course had insisted going to look for her and even InuYasha wised up and seconded the motion before scowling and insisting it was only because she had 'probably had gotten lost, being the idiot she was.' 

Sango had certainly sensed that since she had been gone for so long, she probably needed to be alone. Then again, she never was gone so long when she was having problems with Miroku or Kohaku. Usually at the most she had known herself to be gone for half an hour or so…but Kagome had been gone all day…

Miroku looked over towards InuYasha, seeing a look of deep concern on his face as he sat with his arms crossed. InuYasha looked over to Miroku, returning the glance with somewhat of a sneer before heaving a sigh and standing up.

"InuYasha…" started Sango.

"I don't give a damn what you say about not bothering her. I'm going to look for her." InuYasha shot at Sango.

"I never said for you not to go. In fact…I think we should go look…."

"No. You three stay here. This is something I think I should do."

Miroku nodded at InuYasha as if telling him he should've done it a long time ago, but now was as better as anything. InuYasha raised an eyebrow before Miroku beckoned him off with his hand.

"Be careful, InuYasha." Sango said softly.

"Keh, I should be saying that to you." InuYasha snapped before leaping off into the woods.

"Miroku? You don't think Kagome is in trouble so you?"

"I didn't sense an aura of death…" Miroku said looking down at her. "Then again it's not like her to be gone so long." Sango gave a nod and looked down at the sleeping fox youkai in her lap, worried for Kagome and almost sure something was wrong.

By this time, InuYasha was quite far into the forest, in a desperate search for Kagome, a look of determination on his face he didn't show in front of the others. But the determination was struck by fear as well. Fear that the girl he loved wasn't well, or hurt, or…

_'No. Kagome's stronger than that. She wouldn't give in…she's not completely helpless…'_

Then something stopped InuYasha dead in his tracks…a scent he had never forgotten but almost dreaded at this point, knowing she despised her…

"Kikyou's scent…she was here…" InuYasha walked slowly now, knowing she was here a while back, praying she didn't lay a hand on her or harm her. Of course, Kikyou's rage against her had grown ever since she was alongside him to kill Naraku…and that she was the one that had been at his side…that had set him free.

And then his foot hit something. Something soft that didn't move, that seemed dead… Dreading to look down, InuYasha did, only to find what he had been dreading now lay at his feet. Over come with shock, he shook his head and closed his eyes a moment.

_'No, no…it's not true, she's not dead, she can't be…'_

He kneeled down to her body, hot burning tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Damn it Kagome…you can't leave me…I need you…" he began to whisper, letting his hand come in contact with the flesh on her arm. At once he noticed the icy cold feeling she had given off. Startled at it, InuYasha gave a short flinch, expecting her to be warm.

It felt odd to him, that he couldn't smell death or blood, and here lie Kagome…dead…

He shook, looking down at her, fighting back tears he did not want to leak. But it was for Kagome's sake…Kagome's sake that he was about to cry… He reached for her hand, taking it in both of his and gripping it hard, not wanting to let her go.

…but now, it was just too late.

InuYasha closed his eyes hard, wanting to blank out everything. He longed to see the liveliness in Kagome's eyes once again. Her soft smile on her face that gleamed with innocence so undeserving of what she had now become – lifeless. A tingle went down his spine as he kept remembering that she was dead. He didn't want to face it, he didn't want to think about it.

But on top of that…InuYasha would've thought of something to say to her than complain about food if he had known that was the last time he would hear her voice. Set on the thought that the last thing he had said to her was horrible, he couldn't help but get a horrible feeling in his gut, feeling guilty that he had treated her so horribly. And she had walked off…was it because of him? Because of what he said to her, or the way he acted?

Then again, maybe she had assumed something else completely different.

"Why didn't I come back for you sooner, Kagome…?" he said, opening his tear filled eyes and leaving his misty gaze upon her. "Did you think I had honestly left you?" he continued, asking her questions he knew she couldn't ever answer, but still.

Night had completely fell by now and the moon's light was shining down on the twosome. InuYasha's breathing was slow and soft as the cold in his hands seemed never to cease but only grow worse. "I need you. I still need you…" he continued to say to her. Still, Kagome lay not showing any sign of being alive.

Then, a quick gasp came from behind InuYasha. He whipped around to see who it was, only to find a tearful Sango with Miroku beside her, reaching to pull her into a tight embrace so she wouldn't have to look at the sight which now lay in front of them. Kirara appeared behind them, nudging against Sango's leg and giving a soft mew, knowing something was not right.

"InuYasha…is she…" Miroku asked quietly as he pulled Sango closer.

InuYasha looked away from Miroku and back to the woman he loved…still loved…

Sango's shoulders were shaking as she waited for a response, tears rolling down her face as she dreaded to hear what InuYasha might be about to say. She swallowed hard, still holding a sleeping Shippou in her arms.

Silence then filled the already dark night.

"I-" InuYasha started. Then gave a sigh, blinking remains of his tears out of his eyes. Sango tried to muffle her sobs in Miroku's robes, but wasn't having much success.

"We could take her to Kaede's hut." Miroku offered solemnly. InuYasha looked back to him and gave a nod.

InuYasha then put his right arm under her knees and his left under her upper body and picked her up, holding her tightly against him, still refusing to accept it. He turned around to Miroku and Sango, his face tearstained. "Let's go."

Sango looked to him and then to Kirara, nodding at her. Kirara seemed to understand and in a burst of flames, she turned into her full size form and shook her head. Miroku, Sango, and a still sleeping Shippou hopped on Kirara's back, but InuYasha held back, contemplating what to do.

"It's too dangerous to carry her, InuYasha." Sango said, brushing her tears away swiftly.

InuYasha didn't respond, but instead, took off in the direction of Kaede's hut, Kagome held close in his arms. He put his head close to hers, whispering to her motionless body. "You aren't dead…you can't be…"

Sango had now left the ground, on the same route InuYasha was taking to Kaede's, motionless, Miroku's arms still around her. "It'd be best not to say much to InuYasha, for your on sake." He said carefully, not wanting to provoke a fight. Sango gave a nod agreeing, still in shock, tears still continuing to run down her face.

Meanwhile below, InuYasha's mind was still racing, wishing and praying that he could once again feel Kagome's chest rise up and down, filling itself with air. To once again hear her breathe, to feel warmth spread through her body. Only now, the cold that was in Kagome's body had spread to InuYasha's, except this cold was what he felt from loosing her, the emptiness inside…how incomplete he felt without her holding on to him as he ran through the forest.

_'Why did I so willingly let you go without asking anything, Kagome? How could I have been such an idiot…?' _He pulled her closer still, looking ahead still. For Kagome's sake. Even if she wasn't there… _'No, she's still here, she has to be…'_

Several minutes later, the group found themselves at the front of Kaede's hut, InuYasha at the front of them all. He gave the door a brief knock and saw a light fill the area, signaling Kaede was awake, and that there had been no disturbance. Lifting up the material that made up a door, Kaede's face appeared and looked out at them.

"InuYasha." She said with a bit of shock. "What do ye-"

Sango gave Kaede a solemn look as Kaede's eyes traveled to who InuYasha was holding. She gave a small nod then beckoned for them to come in, holding open her door and standing aside. InuYasha walked in and laid Kagome by the fire Kaede had lit, placing her gently down. Sango and Miroku followed, with a smaller Kirara at Sango's feet, Shippou in her own arms.

Kaede then walked back in and knelt beside Kagome and InuYasha, closing her eyes and putting her head down, her mouth moving wordlessly. Sango was still sniffing as Miroku put her arm around her. Slowly, but surely, Kaede opened her eyes and gave a sigh, looking at InuYasha with a look of almost no expression.

"I-I sensed Kikyou near her…" InuYasha started, looking to Kaede.

"Then that would explain." Kaede returned to him, looking back at Kagome's body, grabbing for her wrist and holding it.

"Explain what?"

"The reason she isn't dead."

Silence filled the room.

"But she's motionless and isn't breathing –" Miroku started.

"But ye has a pulse." Kaede said, dropping Kagome's wrist and looking at Miroku.

"So, then, why isn't-"

"Right now, all Kagome is serving as is a lifeless shell."

Once again, there was a long pause in the room.

"Doesn't that mean she is –"

"No. It means she posses no soul, but ye is just a wanderer with no will to live."

InuYasha gave a hard swallow at this. Living with no soul to him meant that she was just as good as dead…but still, she had a pulse…she still had a heartbeat…

"So, then, how did it happen?" Sango asked softly.

"I'm not sure." Kaede said back, bowing her head.

"Can we return her soul?" InuYasha said hopefully, but in a very low voice.

"That, InuYasha, I am very unsure of."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Did you like it? I had to strain myself in order to finish it today, but I DiD iT! R&R please! Chapter 4 will be coming as soon as possible.


	4. Recollecting

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own InuYasha. I'm just writing what I want to write. Yada yada. Like you haven't heard this before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**IV. Recollecting**

The night beforehand was too long. There was too much on anyone's mind to sleep or too close their eyes, but this feeling had hit someone exceptionally hard.

InuYasha had been sitting in a tree outside of Kaede's hut for a good portion of the night, and was still there. Arms crossed, eyes closed, InuYasha sat uncomfortably with his back against the truck, his legs stretched out on a branch. He gave a sigh and opened his eyes, only to see the sun just coming over the horizon, thinking to him self that Kagome would have thought that it was beautiful…. He turned his head away from the sun rising before him, looking at the ground a considerable distance below him. 

Kagome.

Kagome would have thought it was beautiful.

Kagome - the girl who lay in Kaede's hut. Lifeless. Helpless. Completely innocent. Undeserving of what had happened to her. What could've happened? What kind of grudge could anyone have held against her? But then of course, InuYasha thought back to Kikyou. The one who desired to be with him and wouldn't let anyone interfere. After all, her scent lingered around Kagome…

_'Maybe Kagome has the same desire Kikyou does…maybe that's why Kikyou may have done something to her…'_

InuYasha tensed at his own thoughts. 

Kikyou.

The first woman he had loved.

The woman who may have attempted to take Kagome away…

_'She can't have…' _InuYasha thought, but at the same time, he had a horrible feeling in his gut that she certainly had something to do with it. He even smelled Kikyou's scent as he was carrying Kagome last night…that horrible night…. He then felt anger against Kikyou…what if she had done this? What if she had tried to take Kagome away? Of course, Kagome did possess half of her soul, but why would she want to kill her?

InuYasha looked back to Kaede's hut where he knew she lay still. He wanted to see her eyes again. He deep brown eyes filled with care and compassion, and anger half the time at him whenever he dared to test her patience or insult her. Which, of course was always fun to see her mad or just tick her off a bit. He smiled to himself, painful as it was to be sat by her.

_ flash back_

"SIT!"

"Damn it, bitch!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! SIT!"

"Dammit…"

"DON'T CUSS, EITHER! SIT!"

"Fine!"

_'Bitch…' _

"DON'T EVEN THINK IT!" she said to InuYasha's horror.

"Oh, come on Kag-"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIT!"

Kagome gave the body that she had driven into the ground a cold stare before crossing her arms, and turning on her heel. With a little 'hmph', she stormed off, hands clenched into fists.

"Kagome, wait a second!"

"I told you to s-"

"No! Wait! Just hear me out!" InuYasha protested pleadingly.

Kagome turned around and put her hands at her sides, hands still in fists. "I don't want to hear a word out of you! Because all you have to do or say now is about- is about-" Kagome shuddered and gave out a furious groan. "About _HER_!"

"Kagome, that's not true…"

"Yes. It. IS!" she yelled at him furiously. It almost seemed at the moment that if you lit a match to her, the chances of her just blowing up were very great.

InuYasha looked at her, thinking back to all he had said, and it was true. Just about every word out of his mouth _was _about Kikyou. But how could he be blamed? It was the woman he loved. Still loved.

"Well, do you have ANYTHING to say for yourself?"

"Look, Kagome, I don't mean to go on and on, but, I just-"

There was silence, and then eye contact between the two of them that felt like there was understanding about his feelings towards Kikyou.

"I can't help it." InuYasha finished.

Kagome looked away. "I…I guess I understand then."

InuYasha gave a sigh while Kagome turned around, her hands now not in fists, but instead just dangling by her sides. He watched her walk off, her arms swinging at her sides, her hair fluttering in a breeze that had just come and gone.

_'What can I do, Kagome? What are you asking of me? I can't just forget her.'_

"InuYasha?" came her voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going home for a while."

"…oh." InuYasha's stomach dropped at this. She turned and continued to walk off again.

"Kagome!"

She turned around quickly. "Yes?"

"Just, just don't take too long."

Kagome smiled and gave a nod, turning once again to leave.

_ end flashback_

InuYasha rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Kaede's hut and back towards the sunrise, which had progressed considerably. He sighed and leaned his head against the tree trunk once again.

_'I should've told her how I felt…how much I love her, but now, it could be too late…. I did always talk about Kikyou too much. I shouldn't have, she always got jealous and aggravated…I could've saved so much time with her if I didn't bring up the subject of Kikyou all the time…'_

flashback

"InuYasha, do you really want Kikyou more than Kagome?" Miroku asked him, a serious look on his face. Kagome and Sango had gone out for a walk, and he had decided to finally confront him about this issue.

"Shut up, you stupid monk. I don't know what to do." InuYasha shot.

"I can't avoid this subject much more, InuYasha. It's bugging me and I know it's bugging Kagome even more so."

"Keh."

"Truly, InuYasha. You can't have them both. Do you want your first love or the reincarnation of her?"

"…I, will you just stop bugging me?" he snapped, agitated.

_'I know who I want…but I don't know if it's the right decision…I need time to think about it, but, I have had time too.'_

"I don't want to rush you into choosing, but one day you may have to, and I just want to prepare you."

"I know that! I-"

"What?"

"It's confusing, all right? I'm not a lecher like you so it's a harder decision. Just accept it!"

"I never said it wasn't a hard decision."

InuYasha sighed. "Can you just drop it for a while? Just because the two bitches aren't here doesn't mean that you can ask me this."

"Right. I understand."

"Back!" came an annoyingly faked high pitched voice that belonged to Sango, who was in an exceptionably happy mood. The two girls were giggling about something and looking at each other whispering and nodding at the other's comments.

InuYasha and Miroku both seemed to roll their eyes at their behavior and look away.

_'I don't care…just as long as she's happy, it's fine. No matter how annoying.'_

end flashback

Maybe he should've told her how much he cared for her. Maybe he should have held her closely and whisper to her how much he loved her. Of course, actions did show there was affection, but it was certainly different than saying it…than hearing the words tumble out of someone's mouth for the first time. Or for what felt like the first time because you knew it was it…you knew it was the person you wanted to say those three words to…

"I love you." How hard was it? But then again, it always seemed a bit bumpy, a bit shaky the first time you said it. A bit embarrassing on a count of your hands were shaking when you were holding hers, since you finally knew that this was the one person who you wanted to be with forever.

And then of course, there was the fear of the other not returning the affections. But if they did…. Your stomach would drop and you would feel like the happiest person in the world, and you'd hold her close. You'd run your fingers through her hair and never let her go…and you'd keep he in the tightest embrace and always want to protect her from anything that dared to try to steal away who you had found. The person who had found you and who wanted to be with you, too…

Maybe there was a time when he could have said it, but didn't. It all was so perfect, but, the thought still puzzled him – why didn't he say it? Why didn't he hold her close when he wanted to? Why didn't he want to keep all who would harm her away from her when he felt that way about her in the first place? Did he become afraid? Afraid he would betray Kikyou when someone who he could possibly love more and hold more dearly sit in front of him, eyes hopeful and filled with nothing but innocence and purity?

_ flashback_

A determined group of five stood in front of what they wanted…what they needed to be the final battle between themselves and the one they were up against. To set so many free from his clutches, to make sure the Shikon jewel was in the correct hands and not used for bad.

InuYasha and Kagome stood by each other, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara behind them, awaiting the moment to strike. Then plan had to work, it just had to…

"Ready? GO!"

"FOX FIRE!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"WIND TUNNEL!"

"WIND SCAR!"

Amazingly enough, all five of the attacks had bonded together, the wind scar chasing Kagome's arrow, followed by the hiraikotsu and the force of Miroku's wind tunnel. And behind all of them, was the small fox fire Shippou had sent as well.

"Come on! Work!" can Kagome's desperate voice beside InuYasha. He looked to her, seeing the confidence mixed with fear in her eyes that it wouldn't work. But it had to, for their sake, for Sango's sake, for Shippou's sake, for Miroku's sake, for Kagome's sake…

A bright light shone once all the attacks had met up with one another, and all five looked anxiously, hope in their eyes as the bright blast was reflected in them. Then the light dimmed, and there was silence.

"Did we-"

All of a sudden, a shockwave of energy passed through the group and seemed to carry on when yet another shockwave passed through. Kagome's legs were growing weak by the time the third one hit, and she had collapsed on to the ground.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called to her.

Another passed through.

Kagome gave a groan of pain while Sango murmured one herself.

Another one hit. Hard.

InuYasha kneeled down to her, picking her up and holding her close. "I'm here Kagome. It's almost over." He begged.

One more hit, harder than ever.

Kagome let out a muffled yelp, and InuYasha held her tighter. Then there was a pause. A long pause. He pulled Kagome's head in, leaning against his chest.

"Is it over?" came Shippou's voice, as Sango stood up, clutching her chest. "Did we beat him?"

Kagome moved her head and looked out to the place where Narraku had been, stronger than ever. "I- I think so…" she escaped InuYasha's grasp and stood up, a bit wobbly. Then carefully, for a few breath taking moments, she reached out to where she had sensed the Shikon jewel and placed her hand on it. Another wave shot through her, and then the jewel was a pale purple once again. Not clouded with darkness. She grabbed it in her hand and ran back to InuYasha, looking up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"We did it, InuYasha." She whispered, her smile spreading. "All of us. We all did it." She said to the others, a bit louder.

Awe came over the group as they looked at Kagome's hand, longing to see what was inside of it.

"Look. It's fine." Kagome said opening her palm. The group stared at it, remembering how clouded with darkness it had been.

"We…we really did it!" Sango exclaimed giving Miroku a hug. "Wait…this means…"

Miroku looked at her with wide eyes and then down to his right hand. He took off the thing that had covered it for so long, slipping off the prayer beads and taking the cloth down. "It's gone…" then he smiled and looked at Sango menacingly. "I think you know what this means." Sango abruptly gave him a smack across the face.

"I'm going to get Hiraikotsu." Sango snapped marching off.

"Hey, you agreed!"

Kagome looked away from them and back to InuYasha.

"We did it…you avenged Kikyou, InuYasha." Kagome said in a very small voice, looking away. There was silence as InuYasha looked to her, knowing he should have felt better about defeating Narraku, but he had a bad feeling about everything. Sure, he had avenged Kikyou, but, well, why didn't he feel like he had accomplished his goal? Why did he feel empty and lifeless.

"We did do it, didn't we?" InuYasha said. Kagome turned her head and gave him a crestfallen smile.

"Well, I suppose this is the end…"

"I, I guess…"

_'No. It can't be. We've come too far, Kagome. Too far…'_

InuYasha kept his gaze on her, then felt his arms rise and put themselves around Kagome, pulling her close. He felt her arms enclose around him, pulling him close. "I-"

"You what…?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Oh. Ok." Kagome said, pulling away from him, letting her hands slide down his arms to his hands. InuYasha looked down at them, then to her again. He let his hands fall away from hers, and Kagome put her arms back at her sides.

_'I don't know what's going to happen, Kagome. But wont you stay here? I need you…more than you know.'_

Kagome turned away, a small tear rolling down her face. InuYasha saw, and raised his hand a few inches, but decided not to wipe it away. He wanted to tell her…he needed to tell her…he had a thirst to tell her how he felt. But why? Why couldn't he speak the words? He opened his mouth as soon as Kagome walked off to go to Shippou, her own hand wiping her tear away when InuYasha felt so deep down it should have been his own…

_ end flashback_

Is that why she had left? InuYasha looked at the sun that had fully risen now, above the trees. Morning had finally dawned after taking all the time in the world to. But all the time in the world never seemed like long enough. It never seemed long enough to tell anyone anything, to be with anyone, to explain how someone felt. He heaved another sigh, and thought to himself why he had let Kagome leave when he longed for her to stay…why he had let her be gone for so long when he knew he didn't want her to be away from him. Painful as it was, he decided not to do anything, since there was no apparent need for her. But there was one. Just one that wasn't a need everyone had. In fact, it was a feeling one individual had had…

_ flashback _

InuYasha's stomach had dropped at her words.

"What…what'd you say?"

"I said I'm going back to my time."

"Why?"

"Well, there's no need for me anymore, you have the jewel, you have everything you want."

"No I don't…" InuYasha mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He said looking away from her. "I don't care what you do, Kagome. Just as long as you wake up happy."

"Um…ok…well…"

InuYasha continued to look away from her, arms crossed.

"Will you visit me, InuYasha?"

"Keh."

"I'll come back sometimes…"

InuYasha's eyebrows raised at this as he looked back at Kagome.

"Promise. I'm not leaving forever, after all."

"Your not?"

"No. I don't think I could."

A breeze ruffled both of their hair as Kagome continued to look at InuYasha who was sitting cross legged on the ground. His eyes had softened and they showed worry and concern.

"Just go, Kagome."

Kagome gave a small gasp and looked at him disbelievingly, her hand at her own mid chest. Usually he would've asked her to stay. Usually. But now, she really seemed like she had a desire to leave.

"I- I don't really care."

Tears welled in her eyes. "I'll think about you all the time."

_'I'll miss you more…'_

"And I'll miss you so much."

_'I'll miss you more.'_

"I wont forget about coming back."

_'I'll come for you if you take too long.'_

Silence.

"I'll be going now, I guess…"

_'I love you, Kagome.'_

"Good-bye, InuYasha."

_ end flashback_

He could've made her stay. He could've said something…he thought to himself why he had to act like he didn't care, when in reality, it affected him so much…

InuYasha looked down as the sun's rays beamed on the ground, but bounced off a certain figure. One who was looking up at him…who looked like the one person who didn't know if he was ready to face. In disbelief, InuYasha breathed one word of the woman he didn't know whether to despise or love.

"Kikyou…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow I am proud of this chapter…please read and review, tell me if it is worthy of praise or just a wast of a chapter. R&R please! I'll give you a…napkin if you do! Eh, actually, no guarantees on that…sorry.


	5. Will To Live

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. IT. OK! I own SQUAT if it has to do with InuYasha! I own DVDs, sure, but the series? No. Don't remind me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**V. Will To Live**

"Yes, it's me, InuYasha." Came Kikyou's cold voice from underneath the tree. InuYasha abruptly hopped down, facing her.

"Kikyou, Kagome is-" he began.

"I know. I happen to know a lot about the situation."

"You…do?"

"Yes. You found her body, didn't you?"

"Yes, and your – "

"Very good." She said, giving him a cold smile.

"Your so different Kikyou…what happened?"

"I don't feel different, in fact I feel better. I feel so much more like I am a whole."

InuYasha looked at her, into her eyes, trying to sense a fault. She couldn't have. There's not way she could have done it. No way she could have anything to do with the poor girl lying in her own sister's hut.

"Let's walk, shall we, InuYasha?"

InuYasha gave a nod and the two set off to the outskirts of the village. A cold shiver went down InuYasha's spine, his stomach in a not. He didn't feel right around Kikyou, not at ease like he used to. She seemed to be hiding something, something dark she didn't want to tell…yet.

"I know you have avenged my death."

_'We did it…you avenged Kikyou, InuYasha…' _Hs stomach twisted in a knot as he remembered Kagome's words. She had seemed so crestfallen then. So let down that she had been on that adventure with him to avenge Kikyou's death when the tension between them was horrible at times.

"I never got a chance to thank you." Kikyou said, breaking InuYasha out of his thoughts. He still didn't look at her, not so trusting of her. There was a pause in the conversation until Kikyou spoke his mind.

"You're thinking about her, are you not?"

InuYasha swallowed hard.

"Of course. It is only to be expected of you."

"Yeah…I don't know what's up with her." InuYasha said, still not meeting Kikyou's eyes.

"And you haven't yet stumbled on to someone who has an idea?"

InuYasha felt guilty then for thinking Kikyou would do such a thing to Kagome, to torture him. She was seeming to express concern for her, almost a longing to help…or was it a false sense of kindness? Was Kikyou one of the reasons behind the absence of Kagome's soul?

"No. I havn't. Kaede is helping though."

"She wouldn't be able to figure out anything. Powerful a priestess as she is."

"Kikyou, would you –"

"Would I know about the absence of Kagome's soul?"

InuYasha nodded and waited for Kikyou's answer.

"I would."

He froze and looked at her. "Kikyou, what do you know? I have to know, I have to save Kagome…how can I?"

"There are ways to save her soul." Kikyou started. "But first of all, InuYasha, why do you want to save her is the question you have to answer.

"I –" InuYasha started, "She's one of my friends and people who have been alongside me. One of the only who fully seemed to understand me."

"One of the only."

"I don't mean to sound like I'm not thinking of you, Kikyou."

"But obviously, she means something to you."

"I don't want her dead."

"She isn't."

"I don't want her to be lifeless forever, either."

"Time is running out for her, sadly enough." Kikyou said solemnly. "If you don't return her soul to her she will give up the will to live and she will die."

InuYasha froze at this. "What if she does have will to live? She's determined and strong and –"

"It will eventually run out, InuYasha. No matter who you are." Kikyou shot at him firmly.

InuYasha looked away from her. "Would you give up will to live? If you were in that situation?"

Kikyou looked away as well. "Why do you ask."

"She's your reincarnation, you would know what she may want."

"I am not her InuYasha, nor do I want you to believe I am."

"Still, wouldn't you know?"

"No. I would not."

The two stopped walking for a moment and sat by a tree on the outskirts of the village.

"InuYasha?" Kikyou said softly.

"Yes?"

"Would you take away my existence if you had a choice?"

"Of course not, why would you say something like that?"

"Wouldn't you think it better for me to rest then wander amongst living?"

"No. I want you here Kikyou. I want you to be by my side now that Narraku is dead."

"Did you want me by your side before that?"

InuYasha sat in silence, honest that he did not know. Kagome – the reincarnation of her who was his fighting partner, who he loved, or Kikyou – the first woman who accepted him for who he was and loved him that way?

"I don't know…" he admitted.

"Once again, that should only be expected, though I don't know if it would be so difficult if everything was revealed."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Of course some secrets have been kept for yours and the others own good around you."

"Kikyou…"

"I have no need for those useless soul gathering demons anymore."

"No…you can't have." He started, standing up and looking down at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"I can walk freely now. I am a whole." She said looking up at him, a smile on her face.

"Why…? Why Kikyou?"

"She took what was mine to begin with."

"You took her…?"

"Not her soul. The other half of my own. You fail to realize she stole it from me, took it away."

"She barely had any control over –"

"It doesn't change the fact I rightfully have what is mine now. So, I leave you with a choice."

InuYasha looked down as her, his blood flowing in his veins, boiling with anger and hatred for the woman sitting before him. He wanted to rid her, get Kagome's soul back…the only person who mattered at that moment…

"I leave you with the choice of killing me and returning Kagome's soul back to her or letting me live and Kagome die." She said, standing level with him "You will not have forever to choose, either, InuYasha. You know Kagome's precious time on this earth is running out."

"After avenging you…after –"

"Vengeance isn't a matter as of now. Now it is a matter of who your heart desires more, who you long to be with."

He was silent. He was told he was going to face it, and now he had to…and he didn't have forever to choose. Her life now lay on the line and it wasn't because of a battle. It was because of what was his own mistake, letting her go off without saying a word to her. His own mistake. His fault. Her cost.

Kikyou looked him in the eyes. She walked towards him, placing her hand on his cheek as she passed, grazing it. Then skin beneath her touch felt cold. "Remember this touch?" she whispered. "Remember the feeling?" She stopped in her tracks, putting her other hand on his hand and pressing her lips against his, eyes closed. InuYasha felt his own eyes close, but felt so guilty at the same time, that the woman who had stole Kagome's soul was with him while Kagome's time was running out…but Kikyou's time was endless…his first love…

InuYasha broke apart from Kikyou, his stomach tying itself up once again. "I feel guilty…"

"Don't, InuYasha. If your wish resides to be with me…"

"You, who understood…"

"I, who understood." She spoke, letting her hands slide away from him. "It's ok to be with me, InuYasha."

"I know it is, but –"

"It is in your hands who says with you."

Something grabbed InuYasha's heart. Who did he want to be with? Who did he want to tell that he loved them? Who did he want to caress and hold everyday, every night? Kagome…who lie helpless, Kikyou, who was helping to show him a path he could walk down…

"Your decisions." Kikyou said, turning and walking to the woods.

"Where are you going…?" InuYasha asked after her.

"I'll be back."

InuYasha nodded. Knowing what he felt was what he remembered. Kikyou holding him, that understanding she held in her gaze…she was a whole now. But if Kikyou died, Kagome would be a whole. The one who had fought along his side all this time. Who he had loved, but had been pulled away from by Kikyou. He couldn't let Kikyou get in the way of seeing Kagome. He couldn't… Kagome was dying. Kikyou even said it.

InuYasha darted off towards the direction of Kaede's hut, longing to see her…. It was so confusing now. Kikyou had stolen Kagome's soul…but, why wasn't he mad? Enraged? Was she tricking him into being forgiven? He ran faster, wind hitting against him like sharp needles across his face.

Finally, reaching Kaede's hut, he opened the doorway and came in, being a bit silent, not wanting to wake up the threesome that were sleeping in the corner. He sneered at them, and then turned to Kagome, who showed no sign of living. Or the will to live…just like she had said…

InuYasha sat at her side, looking down at her face, just hoping she might jerk alive at any moment and say something…anything to him. Then he felt hatred against Kikyou. How could she have stolen this part of Kagome? Sure it was her soul, but, why couldn't she live with it? She was breathing, wasn't she?

He looked away from Kagome, or rather her shell and at the ground. "Why did she?" he murmured as he looked back to Kagome. "Can't you fight this? You must have will to live…I know you, Kagome…your stronger than what she's giving you to deal with!"

What Kikyou was giving Kagome to deal with.

Had her hatred run this deep for her? Had the coldness of her body inflicted upon her heart as well? Sure, Kikyou was mad at her, but would she torture them both so much? She had been lying…it seemed as though she had been…

InuYasha placed his hand on Kagome's lifeless one. It was still cold like it had been the night before. Not as, but still was cold. "Your alive, Kagome…" he said as he gripped her hand tightly. "I know you are. But, what am I supposed to do? I can never forget Kikyou no matter what I do, and I can't bear having the burden of having her basically murder you, either."

There was a rustle in the corner the threesome had been in, and InuYasha looked up only to find Miroku rising.

"Did you find anything out?" he said groggily with a yawn.

"I did." 

Miroku became more alert. "What?"

"Kikyou did it. And now, I have to choose."

"Well, have you decided?"

"I don't know yet. I have feelings against and for Kikyou."

"Don't you have to know if you could live with her being like this? Of course, Kagome would still be –"

"No. Kagome will be dead if I choose Kikyou. And same for Kikyou if I choose Kagome." He sighed. "Kagome's dying as I speak, loosing will too live."

"That's difficult…"

"Yeah."

"Do you think Kagome would loose the will if she had no soul?"

"Kikyou did say it, she could be lying."

"Her hatred does run deep, InuYasha."

"I think it may have grown." He paused. "But I don't know who I could live with knowing I killed the other."

"True, but InuYasha, you loved Kikyou first…but do you love Kagome?"

InuYasha swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak, but heard a different voice.

"Has anything changed?" Sango said softly, standing next to Miroku.

"Yes, but I don't think we should explain now." Miroku said to her. "InuYasha has some stuff to think about and I don't know if it would be wise to burden him with more questions than I have asked already."

InuYasha nodded in thanks to this and Sango gave him a heartfelt smile. InuYasha felt he didn't have the strength to return it.

_'I…I want you Kagome…but how can I bring myself to kill Kikyou? Of course, I'm mad at her for doing this…but she was the first. She always will be and I can't escape it. But I want you Kagome, I need you back. I have to hear your voice again… Your running out of time, your innocent and I want to choose you now before I loose you…'_

InuYasha looked to Miroku. "I need to do something…soon. But I need you two to be there with Kagome so I can remember why I'm doing this."

"What do you need to do…?" Sango asked looking from Miroku to InuYasha.

"I have to kill Kikyou."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R&R. It's 1:12 A.M. and I just wanted to write this chapter. Maybe I'll edit it or start a new one. Psht, I dunno. But right now I need to sleep.


	6. Just Short of Forever

Disclaimer: First of all, I am very sorry I haven't updated in forever – I've been really busy. Thank you for all of your reviews! Ok, I don't InuYasha, or have no actual control over what happens in the series. If I did, the series would still be running. So, you can be assured, I own no part of InuYasha. So without further ado…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**VI. Just Short of Forever**

After waking up and spotting Kagome, a very teary eyed Shippou kept demanding an explanation for the state Kagome was in. Of course, as mildly as possible, Sango began to explain she was sleeping very deeply, but InuYasha looked him Shippou in the eye a bit too harshly, assuring him that wasn't what was up. Of course, this lead to further crying from the young fox demon and glares from Sango. Giving a small laugh to himself, InuYasha knew Kagome would have probably told him to sit. Of course, so couldn't exactly, considering her state was why Shippou was crying.

But he was going to save her. He had to. Regardless that Kikyou was his first love, Kagome still had a certain clutch on his heart. A gentle, but still, she held on with great strength. InuYasha heaved a sigh and looked down at her body as he stood with his back against the wall, listening to the other two try still to calm Shippou. And not having much luck for that matter.

A lot of second thoughts had of course run through InuYasha's head on deciding between the two. But every time he looked back to Kagome's body, he knew he had made the right choice by choosing her. She didn't know it of course, but he always wanted to choose her, but never had the courage. Of course, InuYasha just had to have one thought in the back of his mind all the time – Kikyou went through an unfair death.

Kagome had of course gone through this unfairly as well, but she wasn't dead…. Kikyou was. Did he want Kagome to go through an unfair death as well so he could have Kikyou? Then they'd be even, except for the fact Kikyou had both halves of the soul they both had at once possessed. InuYasha had contemplated this for a long time, and hadn't quite come to a decision with himself. Maybe he had picked Kagome all too soon…he hadn't really thought it through after all.

_"We did it…you avenged Kikyou, InuYasha."_  
**  
**Hadn't he already done what he wanted to do for Kikyou? Couldn't he do what he wanted for Kagome now…? Or had Kikyou wanted to be with him after she was avenged? There was no danger of Naraku getting to her anymore. He could hold her safe now. Of course, she had never said anything about that. Had she? Kagome deserved more than that. He hadn't dared to offer anything to her, in fear of betrayal to his first love, the one he owed a lot to. But Kagome…

Hadn't she done so much for him? She was by his side almost everyday for all day. Of course, she left for her present time sometimes, but that was only expected. Otherwise, she was loyal and always cared…always was there. And would he have saved her if he didn't care so much for her? Every inch of her seemed perfect to him. Her eyes, her smile, her everything… But hadn't Kikyou been that way too? The first one who looked out for him. The fought together too, had they not? She was by his side as well, wasn't she? Yes…she was…

But life without the other…he knew he could make the right decision, but he had this feeling he would never be the same without Kagome. Or without Kikyou. He knew he wouldn't be, in fact. He wouldn't be able to carry on like he used too, knowing he had killed one of them. He. Himself. Killing one of the people he had cared about. One of the only people he had trusted in his lifetime. How could he do that to one of them? To kill Kikyou? To kill Kagome… Slashing Kikyou through with Tessiga, but with no blood to stain it, only her empty shell shattered. Seeing Kagome grow paler, feeling her grow colder by the minute as he stood by and watched it happen and not do anything to save her. He knew he would have to watch one or the other happen soon enough…to soon.

Had he just made a mistake falling in love? Letting his own self fall victim to what seemed now to be a cruel act. Something was going to get broken in the end, whoever he chose. Nothing seemed forgiving now, no one was there to catch him as he fell farther and farther into confusion.

Did Kikyou deserve to die again? Did Kagome deserve to be killed without having any last words breathed? Any last things said to her…but only to truly die alone. But hadn't that happened to Kikyou? Dying alone, but also with the burden of the thought that her love betrayed her. Kagome can't have had this happen to her and think he didn't love her. Could she have?

No, it couldn't have happened…he wouldn't let it again. He now wanted more than ever to tell her how much she meant to him. As a person, as a companion. Why hadn't she ever known before…?

_'Because of one of my stupid mistakes that could have been avoided…I have to make the right choice. I can't let a stupid mistake prevent something from being said that should have been spoken long ago.'_

"Hey, InuYasha?" came a small annoying voice from several feet below him.

"What?" he barked down to Shippou, looking down.

"When are you gonna kill Kikyou?"

InuYasha froze and looked away from him, feeling like something had just knocked the wind out of him. Sango and Miroku both looked at Shippou in disbelief at what he had said. InuYasha felt that it was about the last thing he needed to hear.

"I, I'm not sure." InuYasha said, his gaze on the wall.

"Well, shouldn't you do it soon? You know who's more important, after all."

Another punch in the stomach. More wind knocked out of him.

Sango rushed to pick up Shippou in her arms and cover his mouth before he could say anything. InuYasha didn't notice nor care. He had a desire to kill anyone else who spoke a word to him like that, building his anger and confusion into a wall he couldn't cross over no matter what he did. InuYasha saw Kaede walk in through the door, a basket in her arms filled with food. He gave her a nod, and she returned. Then he looked back to the same spot on the wall, wanting to be away from everyone. Everyone but the people who mattered to him, which needed to be changed to the 'person' that mattered to him.

The foursome began taking everything out of Kaede's basket, Shippou and Miroku fighting over something. It seemed ridiculous, too, when such a decision was at hand. Did anyone even care? Shippou was inconsiderate, Miroku and Sango hadn't talked to him barely any. No one wanted to offer help or encouragement. But why should they? It was his decision, no one else's. He wouldn't ask for help, but it seemed like it would be better if people acted like they cared…

"You gunn ea nythin?" came Shippou's voice, his mouthful of food.

InuYasha gave him a look that basically said 'just don't talk', and Shippou shut up going back to a vast array of berries. InuYasha sat with his legs and arms crossed, looking over everyone, alive and lifeless. How could they just sit there and eat around her dying body? Maybe they all had confidence InuYasha was going to choose Kagome and were relaxed about it, assured everything was fine. Maybe they wanted to go on like normal since everything was going to be ok…

But was it? Would it ever be?

"I don't know who I'm going to choose." InuYasha said blankly. Everyone seemed to freeze and turn to him. Time seemed to stop and InuYasha prayed time would stop…just for that while so he could think…but would all the time in the world be enough? Would it ever be? "So, I think I'll be delaying finding Kikyou for now."

"But there's not much time-" Miroku started.

"I know that." InuYasha snapped, cutting him off and looking at him with a strong glare. He stood up and waked out the doorway after mumbling that he 'just wanted to tell them that so they wouldn't plan for a battle soon.' Arms still crossed, he looked up at what used to be a sunny sky, but was not covered in clouds, blocking the sun's rays down on the village. He stood there for a moment, until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Turning around to see who it was, a bit alarmed.

"Oh. Sango."

"Yeah…I just wanted to –" she started, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm fine."

Sango put her hand down off his shoulder and let it hang at her side, looking at InuYasha. "I just thought you might want another person's point of view besides you own."

"It's my problem, I'm not asking for anyone's help."

"Sometimes we need someone else's help, InuYasha."

His stomach gave a churn at this.

"I just wanted you to know, if you chose Kikyou, I know Kagome would understand. You know her, InuYasha. She understands the relationship you and Kikyou share and respects it. She'll be happy with whatever happens. It's not in her nature to be unforgiving."

InuYasha knew this, but couldn't bring himself to open up to Sango. It wasn't the same. True, they were friends, but still. He couldn't tell her his feelings about the situation. It went to deep, it was things she couldn't understand…

"I know you think there's no way I can fully understand. And I can't. But I know a thing or two about decisions." She said, looking away from InuYasha and to the clouded sky. "I had to make decisions about my last family member…"

Kohaku.

"Those shards are still in his back. We haven't found him yet." InuYasha said.

"I know. He could have been dead, couldn't he? But we killed the one controlling his fate."

"So, where are you –"

"We could've killed him. Let him have been killed for the shards and set him free. But I had to choose…and I chose to protect him. Now he's free isn't he? Everything worked out, and he's not dead. He's very much alive, and once we find him, we'll have the final shards. And we didn't kill him…" she finished, wiping tears from her eyes as she kept a smile. "What I'm saying is, well, whatever decision you make, you'll know it's the right one. You'll be able to feel it."

"Do you have regrets, though?"

"No. I love Kohaku. I share a different love then you have for Kikyou or Kagome, of course. But It's similar. Kohaku and I have unconditional love. We're a family, and he will always share that with me. Of all the bad things he did, I still love him. I know he would have done the right thing if able…" she gave a hard swallow, remembering all that he did do. "You wont have regrets if you choose what you know is right."

"I don't have forever to think about it."

"No one has forever, InuYasha. Not on this earth."

Silence passed over the two. She was right, and he was at a loss for words.

"I know you still don't know who you desire, but something will click when the time comes. And you'll know. It's happened. And we'll all be by your side and back you up. That's what we're here for." She finished. "I'll let you think about it for a while." She said, looking back at him with a soft encouraging smile. He looked to her, a new respect for her. He returned with a small smile.

_'I do have unconditional love for Kagome…no matter what she could do. But I feel the same for Kikyou…'_

He heard a little voice in the back of his head…

_"You still love her since she's done so much to Kagome?"_  
"Yes, I do…"  
_"Even steal her soul?"_  
"I- I-"  
_"Your unsure."_  
"I am."

He sighed as Sango walked back inside to the others. Then another thought hit him -

'_Isn't to die twice unloved and unprotected enough? But I do love her, she may not realize it, but I do. Though Kagome has placed her grip on me. She can't let go, and that grip will be there when she's gone, too.'_

When she's gone. No. Die alone and unloved a second time. No. Did Kagome deserve to be killed by Kikyou…?

_  
flashback_

Once again, InuYasha was locked in another argument with Kagome about Kikyou.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I LOVE HER OR NOT SO QUIT ASSUMING IT!" InuYasha barked across the room.

"SURE SEEMS LIKE YOU DO, THEY WAY YOU TALK ABOUT HER AND ALL!" Kagome yelled back at him.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were sitting in the middle of this conversation, er, if you would even call it that, or anything near the likes of it for that matter.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"NO! I WONT!" Kagome fought, sitting down and crossing her arms impatiently.

"Come on, Kagome…"

"You know, InuYasha, if she really loved you she wouldn't play with your heart like this…"

InuYasha looked at he disbelievingly. "How is she playing with my heart?" 

"Look at you." Kagome said surveying him and gesturing. "Your in love with a dead woman that has the other half of my soul." She continued softly, her voice catching a bit.

There was silence as the two looked at each other, then Kagome spoke the words that made no sense to him at that time…

"If she really loved you, she wouldn't ever hurt you."

_ end flashback_

Back then, InuYasha made no sense of these words, but now, they were what he needed. Kikyou stole Kagome's soul…and it had hurt him like nothing else. It was her fault…she didn't love him, did she? Or was it a different kind of love? A love that involved pain, being hurt, being tortured and not giving it a second thought? That didn't seem like love to him…it wasn't love. What Kikyo felt for him – to InuYasha – seemed like longing. Not love.

Perhaps the longing to love, and the will to hurt him in the process to get what she wanted?

_'She must want to get Kagome out of the way…and know I wouldn't kill her after protecting her from Naraku. But this is different. No, she doesn't deserve it, she's almost begging for it. Did she take me for this much of an idiot? Did she think I wouldn't figure this out?'_

The clock still ticked on Kagome's time left. InuYasha couldn't escape that. Was his theory about Kikyou right? Did Kagome truly see through Kikyou? When she spoke those words, did she know Kikyou felt longing for him? Or was this all a lie? Was it fake? Was any of what he had figured out true?

Kikyou must have lied to him before. Did he even dare to believe Kikyou really had stolen her soul? Maybe it was just her plan to let Kagome's soul rest with someone else while she kept InuYasha. But one more horrible thought rest with him now – if he killed Kikyou, would Kagome's soul be returned for sure? He doubted Kikyou more than ever now, wondering if their love was a lie.

_'I have to know…I don't want to kill her for the wrong reason. I don't want to kill her…but…'_

He looked back to the hut where he knew everyone was, without this puzzle to put together. Without this horrible mindset that InuYasha wished wasn't real. What he'd give to just die. To just not worry about it. InuYasha played with the handle of Tessiga. It seemed like it was all to easy to run it through his own heart and not think another moment about it.

Trouble was, he did have the moment to spare.

He would be leaving his friends behind, the chance for the last shards of the jewel, he would leave her chance at life behind for his own selfish reasons. What kind of person had he become through this? Pain was bearable…physical pain at least. But now that seemed like fake pain. This seemed like the real thing. Worse than the deepest cut, the worst gash, the most amount of flesh severed from his body.

This was real pain.

He would do anything for her. She had done so much for him…and one more time saving her life was far short of enough. He always would. Couldn't he stand by her side if she did it for him? Her presence gave him strength, not his sword, nor the way he was – half demon. Hearing her heartbeat whenever he did hold her close gave him energy, gave him drive to move on. Not Kikyou. He wondered if he was ever driven as must about avenging Kikyou as much as Kagome motivated him. She was always rooting him on. Helping him, wanting him to be the best he could be. She was there from the beginning by a mistake. A beautiful mistake that wasn't in his mind considered on at all.

Kagome was the one he wanted. The one he needed. Not because he felt bad that Kikyou had done anything, but knowing she wouldn't be cruel, wouldn't harm his heart, wouldn't hurt him. She wouldn't leave him unless she was forced. He wouldn't either…he loved her. He loved her more than anything on the earth. She was his world. Her laugh, her voice…

He wanted to hold her forever and hear her heartbeat, hear her breathing…

But no one had forever. Not on this earth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh, come on. Ya'll didn't think he wasn't gonna have second thoughts about picking Kagome, did you? Well, I got it up! And I was listening to D.H.T's 'Listen To Your Heart' the whole time…I mean like 25 times in a row. Consecutively. Over and over. But, what can I say? It helped. R&R, and thank ya'll! Chapter 7 coming soon.

Tessiga – This is actually the proper spelling of Tetsusiga. I'll look up why when I have the time, but right now, I need a break.


	7. Incomplete

Disclaimer: I really hope this has been shoved through your head enough already…I don't own it! 'kay! And, well, sorry it took so long for Chapter seven. I was hoping for some more reviews. Anyways…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**VII. **

"Are you sure this is what ye want?" Kaede asked, looking out the doorway as the foursome outside looked at her.

"Yes, you old hag. Now quit asking questions and let us go." InuYasha barked, arms crossed, not wanting to have any second thoughts on his decision he already had contemplated enough. He gave her a glare and then turned to leave, leading the pack to find Kikyou. Miroku and Sango looked to him, and he stopped in his tracks. If Kikyou were to return Kagome's soul…

_'I want to be the first to see her eyes open….' _He thought to himself, looking back. He walked to the door and barged in to Kaede's hut, not saying a word. InuYasha looked down at Kagome, then kneeled, letting his hands slide under her knees and back, picking her up. He stood, Kagome in his arms, and walked back out into the sun's rays, looking at the group he would be traveling with.

"InuYasha, are you sure you want to take Kagome? It may not be safe…" Miroku started.

"It's fine." InuYasha snapped at him. "She'll be ok, I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will, but something could –"

"Nothing's going to happen." Interrupted not InuYasha, but Sango. "He of all people wouldn't let anything happen to her, you should know that." She continued. Sango looked to InuYasha, but he had looked down to Kagome who rest in his arms.

_'You'll be back soon, just hold on a little longer.' _He encouraged him and herself silently. InuYasha looked back to Kaede and gave her a nod, feeling some remorse for her since he was after all going to rid of her sister. Kaede returned the nod, almost reassuring him that is was okay.

"Let's go!" Shippou said impatiently.

"Fine. Come on." InuYasha said, holding Kagome a bit closer. Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes and thanks to Kaede before hopping on Kirara's back with Shippou. The sun was beginning to set as the group set off to the outskirts of Kaede's village, not giving anything a second thought.

But where to find Kikyou…. Where on earth would she be? Expecting him, maybe? Or not even anywhere near by. They could even be on a fool's quest and never run into her, and then Kagome would die…. There were so many risks and uncertainties, but he had to take them. For her sake. But what if it was a mistake? What if he messed up? It would mean her gone, wouldn't it?

"InuYasha, do you have any idea where we're going?" Sango yelled down from Kirara.

"No, no idea." He said looking up to her, being completely honest. "I'll tell you when I know."

_'I have to pick up a scent, that's all. Then I'll know where she is and I can end this…'_

But he still wanted to know why she had done it, and if his theory was right. He couldn't just kill her, he had to know before he drew Tessiga. Before he even thought of slashing her through, he wanted to make sure he could do it for the right reasons. All though, the hardest thing was to have to block out all sympathy for her. To not have any feelings of remorse or regret, but to get done what needed to happen and return Kagome to her original state. This was of course his plan, but right now it seemed completely impossible to do without hesitating.

Be he continued to remember who he held in his arms.

_'No second thoughts. I can't allow it…it'll weaken me.' _InuYasha thought. _'Now if I could just pick up her scent…but where would she be…?'_

The group had gone past the outskirts of the town and entering a large forest – the one they had crossed through nights ago with absolutely no hope. And the scary thing was the feeling was beginning to return.

Then, for a sudden moment, InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air, as he had caught on to something – her scent. He took a step back. It was very faint, but still, it was Kikyou's scent and must have lead to her.

"Did you watch on to something, InuYasha?" Shippou yelled down from Kirara.

"Yeah." InuYasha said, not looking up, but taking a few steps to his left, searching for a stronger smell. "Just follow me." He continued to Shippou.

"Okay!" he yelled down.

InuYasha turned to the right, continuing to search. And then suddenly, finally, he got a sharp scent a little more to the left. He bolted, knowing he with each step he was facing something he didn't want to do, a deed he didn't want to carry out. Her scent grew stronger and stronger, but still, no sign of her. Where did this trail lead? How long did it go on…?

He had been expecting a sign that she had been here, perhaps even a barrier, but she hadn't set anything up. Was she even expecting him to come and kill her off? It didn't seem to InuYasha that it was her plan to have herself die, but he remembered what he had thought earlier – Kikyou's plan may have backfired on her.

Trees still created a canopy and brush was everywhere, not seeming to clear at any time or show any sign of showing mercy. Her scent grew stronger and stronger, until it seemed like she was right in front of them…or should be. Then all of a sudden, the trees grew less and less thick, and the forest dipped into a large clearing, yards in width.

Kirara landed, and off hopped Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Kirara went back to her smaller form, looking up at the group.

"She's here." InuYasha breathed, looking for any sight of her around the clearing. The sun had set, and the moonlight fell on the ground before them, fog beginning to gather. Sango squinted through it's murky depths, waving her hand to try and split the fog, but having no luck.

"Where is she…?" Miroku said, looking from the fog to InuYasha.

"Does it look like I know?"

"Well, no, but I thought you may have picked up a scent."

"That's why I know she's here."

Wind began to blow, sending a cold shiver down InuYasha's spine, and for a brief moment there was silence. The breeze died suddenly, and through the fog on the other side of the clearing, the outline of a figure appeared.

Silence fell over everyone, and InuYasha could feel her gaze on him. He stepped forward, Kagome still in his arms. There was nothing he could do. He felt weakened around her, yet strength laid in his arms. Finding a balance seemed to grow more and more difficult. He knew who he had chosen, but not if it was the right decision. He grew yet more unsure as the figure came closer. InuYasha's heart skipped a beat, and he felt his grip loosen on Kagome.

"Kikyou?" he breathed.

The figure stopped, and the fog grew less and less thick. "Yes." Her voice uttered. It was cold and toneless, as she had obviously seen who lay in his arms, who he had seemingly chosen.

"Kikyou, I have to know why you did this…I can't move further until I know." InuYasha said firmly, looking from Kikyou to Kagome.

"Why else would I want Kagome to be gone from this earth?" InuYasha looked back to her.

"You did want her dead…didn't you?"

"I never wanted her to exist. She has no idea what it's like to die unloved…"

"You wanted her to suffer." InuYasha said firmly, tension growing in his voice, anger building up inside of him.

"To see what it was like. But I never killed her."

"She's dying, and it's your fault. How can you not call that killing?"

Silence fell over the two.

"You've lied to me Kikyou…this can't have been the only time, either." InuYasha said softly.

Kikyou gave a small short intake of breath. She knew he had figured out a great deal, and it couldn't be hidden longer. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Was everything a lie Kikyou?" he snapped.

"No…" she said softly, timidly. Kikyou had never seemed to be scared, but now, her voice quaked. "It wasn't…it was real."

"Did you even take away her soul?"

"Yes, I had reason to…I longed for it."

She stopped.

"I longed to be with you, InuYasha."

The longing…did she truly love him after all this time? Or was it that sense of longing she had just spoke of? Maybe she seemed so used to having him around and didn't want to loose that. Maybe her love had dissipated, and longing had taken place of it, without anyone – even Kikyou – realizing it.

"If you loved me, Kikyou, you wouldn't hurt me." InuYasha said. He turned back to Sango and Miroku and walked towards them, handing Miroku Kagome. He stroked her hair softly, muttering to her…

"You'll be back soon, don't give up."

This would be the hardest thing he ever had to do, to kill her, after so many things had happened between them – good and bad. He turned back to face Kikyou, his hand on Tessiga, ready to draw it.

"Wait." Kikyou said.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just once more…" Kikyou said as she approached him, reaching her hand out to touch his face, a feeling of cold spreading through InuYasha. He reached up and grabbed her hand, shaking his head.

"No." he said firmly. "I don't think you understand what feeling flows through you."

Kikyou's eyes widened. "And what feeling is that?"

"Longing. Not love. I think that may have gone away."

"I'm sorry."

"I am, too."

Why had he refused? Did he not want to remember her like this? Did he really want her to die unloved…? Taking a deep breath, InuYasha put his own hand up to her face, cradling it and pulling it close, pressing his lips against hers, then pulling apart. A brief kiss…one she hadn't taken.

"You don't have to ask, Kikyou." InuYasha muttered in her ear before her pulled away. Kikyou looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes. He couldn't let it affect him…it couldn't… She understood. If she had any feeling of love remaining, she had to understand.

Kikyou stepped back and closed her eyes, giving him a nod. He had to finish it. InuYasha put his hand on Tessiga once again, ready to draw it. He gave it a turn and drew it, the sword becoming larger, in it's true form. He put both hands on it, his entire body shaking.

_'No second thoughts…this is it.'_

"I'm sorry, Kikyou." He whispered.

"It's ok." She mouthed. InuYasha swore he could see her face shining with tears….

He took a breath and Kikyou opened her eyes. Tessiga had been swung at her mid section, swiftly and quickly. A shattering noise echoed in the air, and a small 'oh' was uttered from her mouth. Her skin had been broken, not sliced, and nothing poured from her when blood should have. She had died a third time.

InuYasha held his sword still, looking at where she used to stand breathlessly, speechlessly. Then one person came to mind…

_'Kagome…!'_

InuYasha heard a large, terrified gasp come from behind him. He whipped around, remembering he had left Kagome in Miroku's arms. He ran to her, looking down at her from above, her dark eyes filled with confusion and fear. InuYasha grabbed her away from Miroku, holding her tight.

"Are you ok?" he uttered, supporting her head against him as he set her down on the ground so she could stand.

"I'm – I'm fine…" she whispered, her own body shaking as she threw her arms around him. "I thought I had died, and thought you didn't love me as I took my last breath." InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome…it's my fault this happened…"

"It was a stupid mistake, it's ok." 

"And I wouldn't ever let you die like that…it's happened before…"

The two pulled apart, their hands around each other's waists as the looked at each other.

"Ahem." Came Miroku's voice. The twosome jerked apart, both crimson, putting their hands by their sides. InuYasha put Tessiga back in the sheath, thankful it was night. Sango had already pulled Kagome into an embrace, rocking her back in forth, crying and claimed she 'never thought she'd see her again.' Kagome patted her on the back, looking over Sango's shoulder at InuYasha with a look of confusion.

"Wait…" Kagome said, pulling away from her. "InuYasha, what happened to Kikyou?"

"It's not important. Let's go." He said after a moment of silence. Kagome stared at him, tilting her head as the other three hopped of a transformed Kirara's back. "Well are you gonna walk back?" he snapped.

"No…" she said as she walked to InuYasha, hoisting herself on his back, putting her arms around his neck and holding to him tightly. InuYasha put his hands under her knees, making sure she was supported and wouldn't fall off. The group then took off once again into the night, and InuYasha didn't leave a glance at the sight.

_'Things wont be the same…Kagome doesn't even know what happened…and I'm going to have to tell her sooner or later. But for now, all that matters is that –'_

"I'm so glad I'm with you again, InuYasha." Kagome whispered in his ear as she laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I thought I was dead, but then I woke up."

"It's just a bad dream now." He said back to her. "Nothing but that."

"It's more than –"

"It can be forgotten."

"What happened to her, InuYasha?"

He shook his head. "She's just gone Kagome."

"Why…what –"

"I had to kill her to get your soul." Something grabbed his heart a moment, then let go.

"You did what?" Kagome said, a strong note of surprise in her voice.

"I killed her."

"For –"

"Yes, you."

"InuYasha…"

"Can't you drop it?"

"Stop." She said quickly. InuYasha did and let her down. Kagome faced him, disbelief and a smile on her face. "You…you chose me?"

InuYasha looked away and turned crimson yet again. "Er, yeah…"

"Oh, InuYasha!" she said overjoyed, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

"Hey, hey!" he said, pushing her off of him a moment. The two looked at each other, both blushing.

"I –" Kagome started, but InuYasha made a shhing noise, and reached his hand to her face. Kagome flinched at the situation, startled. "InuYasha…" she said softly.

"Hugging gets a bit old sometimes." He said to her, pulling her closer, until their faces where mere inches apart.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered.

"Any time." InuYasha responded. And with that, InuYasha pressed his lips against hers, putting her other hand around her waist, pulling her in. Kagome threw her arms around his neck, pulling her own self closer, if possible at all. They broke apart, looking at each other, in disbelief at what they had done.

"Um…wow." Kagome said, reaching behind her head. She smiled at him, and hopped back on his back. "Come on, they'll think we got lost."

"Oh, right…" InuYasha said, bolting off in the direction of Kaede's hut.

Kagome felt so alive, and so full. Everything had been ok…

But InuYasha, couldn't help but feel a bit empty. Of course, he did have Kagome now, but as much as he wanted to escape it, he would never be a whole, knowing what he had done. He would just have to settle for what he always would be, no matter what happened…

All he could be, was incomplete.

- End -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Woah. I finished a fan fiction! R&R please, I may write an epilogue if it strikes me too. Thank you guys so much for support, I had a lot of fun making this up and hearing what you all thought!

Also, for any of you who enjoy Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, my next fan fic will be themed in that series!

Once again, thanks for your support, sorry if this chapter is sloppy. Half of it was written in the middle of the night while I was role playing.

Thanks you guys!

Skye


End file.
